The Sleepover
by 2boysbetterthan1
Summary: After his peers bully him mercilessly, Suzaku tries to find some peace of mind in Lelouch's empty bedroom. What will happen when Lelouch finds his so-called friend violating his personal space? What if he LIKES being violated?


Suzaku was sitting on the balcony railing right on the edge. The sight startled Lelouch, though the sensible part of him knew Suzaku would never fall, either on purpose or on accident. The tips of Suzaku's curling brown hair glowed hot auburn and translucent before the setting sun. Because it eclipsed the setting star, Suzaku's body was nearly rendered a silhouette. However, Lelouch could discern some of Suzaku's hallmark features from where he stood at the doorway: Soft, subtle profile; lurid green eyes; scabbed, knobby knees... Even though his facial expression was cast in shadow, Lelouch could sense Suzaku's emotional state radiating from his hunched posture.

Lelouch cleared his throat, making his presence known. Suzaku's heretofore motionless body sprang to life. Lelouch felt like a painter forced to forego his current work and start anew due to a model unexpectedly changing positions. "I didn't know you were home." Suzaku said;

"Should I feel uneasy now that I know you can let yourself into my home without my knowledge?" Lelouch asked, smiling, although feeling the very uneasiness he joked about. Suzaku smiled awkwardly in return, sliding off the balcony banister to his feet. Neither said a word for a time. At this moment, though it appeared Lelouch merely stood gazing at Suzaku he wasn't gazing at Suzaku. He was seeing all the belongings inside his room on the other side of the doorway behind him. He was imagining Suzaku's touching all of his belongings. Suzaku running his fingers along the keys of the piano Lelouch had never bothered playing, Suzaku's thigh brushing the corner of Lelouch's desk as he walked past it, Suzaku lying on the bed for a quick nap...crawling under the covers. Lelouch felt extremely violated, yet alarmingly unperturbed..

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said quickly, after a long silence.

"Did you sleep in my bed?" Lelouch asked without thinking.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "No—I'd never—"

"It would be alright if you did," Lelouch said quickly, turning his back to Suzaku. "Mi casa, su casa." Lelouch paused. "You should spend the night." A kind offer. "Nunally would like that." A cruel suffix.

---------

The bed was plenty soft and plenty hard yet Suzaku found sleep eluded him. Why had he decided to stay in a house in which he'd felt decidedly unwelcome? _You only feel unwelcome in a house in which you've overstayed your welcome. _His father's words suddenly veered their ugly head. Suzaku found the low blow highly unfair. Suzaku always played fair with everyone. Except himself.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They ached for want of sleep. The image remaining firmly in Suzaku's mind was the look on Lelouch's face when Suzaku had finally noticed him there, a look that conveyed no anger, no surprise or upset. Suzaku had lay awake for hours trying to find a word to fit the face, but couldn't. Sometimes Lelouch seemed to Suzaku like a kidnapped sibling with whom he'd finally been reunited with after many years. That child never feels quite at ease with his family, even though he is finally getting a warm meal and a warm bed. Suzaku imagined that Lelouch never felt like those warm pleasant things would last. Why was Lelouch the kidnapped child? The uneasy child? Something about the answer to those questions scared Suzaku.

The only thing Suzaku could hear was the sigh of his clothing brushing against the sheets of the guest bed when he slid of out of it. As Suzaku crept across the guest room and out into the hall, the tips of his toes made guilty drumming against the wood floor. _I haven't overstayed my welcome_, Suzaku finds himself replying back to his dead father,_ I've just...stretched it very thin. _But he hadn't meant to. After his coming home to his dorm to find a rock thrown through the window, he hadn't known where to go. The Britanian students in his school didn't hate him for being Japanese. But for being Britanian.

Lelouch's house looked quite different after dark. The once warm, amicable hallways were now mysterious and despondent. Doors lead to enigmas, hallways became as mazes, and stairways cut suddenly into the floor like secret passageways. He finally began to journey down a particularly narrow stairway, blindly groping the railing as he descended, when he heard a loud thump from up above. Suzaku's entire demeanor then changed, from an outside observer to an entity of the night, of the house. He melded into the shadow and swiftly glided down the hall, up the stairs. He slid up against a wall right next to the door to the room in which the sound came from, listening carefully. A whispered voice cursed inside. Soundlessly, Suzaku opened the door to the room and peered inside.

A flickering candle sitting on a bedside table doused a bed and part of a wall in a buttery, shuttering glow, while the rest of the room remained a pale orange. On the bed were two feet stretching up into the shuttering light leading to a body that was presumably on the other side of the bed. "Lelouch?"

There was a pause. After a good amount of grunting and uneven breathing, a red-face Lelouch finally pulled the rest of his body onto the bed. "Suzaku? What is it?" he wheezed.

Suzaku stared in utter bemusement. "What were you...doing?"

"What does it matter?" Lelouch returned, sounding, in Suzaku estimation, inappropriately defensive. Frowning, Suzaku approached Lelouch and the bed with the intent to peer over onto the other side. In response, Lelouch bristled visibly.

"What are you doing?"

Suzaku stopped in his tracks. "Trying to see what you're hiding from me."

"I hide nothing!"

His frown deepening, Suzaku marched toward the bed with increased vigor.

--------

Lelouch was at a loss. If Suzaku came any closer he would see his Zero mask lying on the floor on the other side of the bed. As Suzaku drew nearer Lelouch panicked, and without thinking, as Suzaku knelt on the bed, he literally threw his body on top of Suzaku's. But immediately, Lelouch knew it wouldn't be enough. Suzaku could easily overpower him in an outright wrestling match. Just before Suzaku pushed Lelouch off, Lelouch lunged forward and pressed his lips against the unwary Suzaku's.

The instant their lips met, Lelouch managed to kick the mask under the bed. Yet beyond doing that, he couldn't quite manage to move, shocked almost as much as Suzaku was at the romantic gesture.

Suzaku's widened green eyes stared right back into his.

Suzaku pulled away. "Le-Lelouch!" he stammered, face coloring.

"Um...I...." How could Lelouch explain himself_ this_ time?

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Suzaku finally said, regaining some composure. "You never responded to any of Shirley's advances... In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you show any interest in girls..." Lelouch bristled.

"What's that supposed to men—mean!" Lelouch cried. He froze, feeling his face burn at the seemingly freudian blunder.

Suzaku sighed and sat up, pushing Lelouch gently back. "There's no reason to get angry or upset. It's perfectly natural." Suzaku's deep green eyes locked straight into Lelouch's, making the awkward Britanian gulp. "I'll still be your friend Lelouch, even if you prefer men over women. It doesn't bother me."

"What about you? You're hardly one to talk!"

"What _about _me?"

"You're hardly a lady's man yourself! You've got a beautiful princess like Euphemia drooling all over you on national television, but you don't so much as give her a second look!"

"That's—you don't know anything about that."

"I know Euphie pretty well, Suzaku. Better than you, I'm sure. She's madly in love with you, I can tell. But you haven't made any moves."

"It would be inappropriate. Against the rules. I can't say anything when she tells me--" Suzaku stopped abruptly and averted his eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"Nothing! I shouldn't say anymore!" With that, Suzaku slid out from under Lelouch, moving to touch his feet to the floor from the bed. But Lelouch grabbed the Japanese knight's shoulder.

"Has our friendship degenerated to the point where you feel the need to keep big secrets from me?" Neither Suzaku nor Lelouch said anything for a long tense moment. "Do you really love Euphie? Are you merely holding yourself back...because of the 'rules' or 'proper etiquette' or what people might think?" Suzaku said nothing. "Do you really love her?" Again, Suzaku remained silent, clasping his hands over his lap, facing the door, away from Lelouch. "I'm honestly not sure what would distress me more. You loving her or you stopping yourself from loving her."

"I think it's best to avoid involving myself with anyone."

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's shirt and pulled him close. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Speaking of proper etiquette... The way you're treating me now, forcing yourself on me—pulling me by the shirt—you're certainly not acting like a friend!"

"I'll show you 'proper etiquette!'" Lelouch cried as he gripped the elastic of Suzaku's pajama pants.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku panicked, unwittingly slipping backward, hitting his head on the bed frame, and sending his legs splaying out. With a presence of mind that stunned even him, Lelouch wrenched the flimsy cotton pants down and dove between Suzaku's legs.

He couldn't help smirking triumphantly when his tongue found Suzaku's length already firm and hard. Somewhere above his head came Suzaku's strangled voice—a cry conveying both shocked outrage and pleasure. A guttural sound that only increased in intensity as Lelouch smoothed his lips over his childhood friend's erection. "No—Lelouch!" Suzaku breathed between gasps as he shuttered violently. But though Suzaku uttered repeated protests, Lelouch felt Suzaku thrusting imploringly into his mouth. As Suzaku's movements and panting increased in tempo, Lelouch worked his tongue and lips over Suzaku's penis faster and faster.

"Ah!" Suzaku exclaimed, just before Lelouch received a mouthful of cum. As Leloich felt the hot, sticky substance eject into his mouth, he moved back, letting a shimmering white strand extend from the tip of Suzaku's penis to his retracting lips. He eyed the now sweaty t-shirt he'd lent Suzaku, sticking to the exhausted Japanese teen's skin, and the defined stomach muscles beneath. After drinking in the sight of Suzaku's heaving chest, Lelouch slowly moved forward and licked the remaining sperm off the top of Suzaku's half-tumescent penis, inducing Suzaku to shiver. Lelouch slid forward and pushed up the shirt Suzaku was wearing. He moved his tongue up along the bare, sweat-ridden skin and moved up until he looked Suzaku straight in the face. Suzaku looked dazed and a little frightened, but didn't move his gaze away from Lelouch who could feel his cheeks aching from smiling so wide.

Suzaku looked away, his cheeks flushing vividly. "I can't believe...that just happened," he murmured, letting his head fall back against the headboard.

"Yeah, I know. Who knew having good manners could be this fun?"


End file.
